Just One More Chance to Say Hello
by iamseriouslyobsessed
Summary: What if Balinor didn't die? What if he went back to Ealdore?
1. Chapter 1

**Just One More Chance to Say Hello - Hunith and Balinor**

Set after Season 2 Episode 13, The Last Dragonlord.

**What if Balinor hadn't died? What if he went back to Ealdore with his son to be reunited with his one true love? **

**Chapter 1**

Merlin woke the next morning to feel a raindrop fall on his cheek. As he slowly opened his eyes, he focused on something sitting on top of the log next to him. It was made out of white rock and had two perfectly carved wings. A mini replica carving of a dragon. Dragon. The word sparked something in Merlin's memory. His eyes flew open. Camelot. Kilgharrah. People dead in the courtyard. And with that, the events of the past few days came flooding back into Merlin's mind.

People's mangled bodies lying over all the castle courtyard, fires everywhere, knights yelling at each other, total panic, him and Arthur riding out to find the person who could stop the dragon. The Last Dragonlord. Merlin's Father. His Father. A huge grin appeared on Merlin's tired face. He rolled over and looked over at the bundled-up figure on the other side of the now-dead fire. Merlin picked up the dragon-replica carving and ran his hand over the tiny etches. Memories of last night replayed themselves in his mind of him and his Father talking around the fire. The way it should be.

_"How did you become a Dragonlord?" Merlin asked. _

_"It's not something you can learn. It's a sacred gift, passed from father to son. And that's what you now must become, Merlin." Balinor replied. _

_Merlin smiled. "When we're finished in Camelot. I'll take you to Ealdore." _

_Balinor laughed. "She won't recognise me."_

Merlin recounted his fathers story of fleeing Camelot from Uther's men during the time of The Great Purge. Gaius helped him out of the city walls and hid him in Ealdore with his sister, Hunith, Merlin's mother. Balinor stayed there for many months, during which he became very close to Hunith, before catching word that Uther's men were on their way to Ealdore, to find and arrest Balinor. As soon as he heard, he raced back to Hunith, explained what was coming, gathered his things and gave Hunith a lingering kiss before dashing into the woods away from his one true love, unaware that he was soon to be a father.

Arthur soon woke up after Merlin had woken, and asked, well more like demanded, that Merlin start organizing breakfast for the three of them. Even though the Prince had shown no respect towards his servant, Merlin didn't protest. He was in such a good mood he was not going to let the arrogant prat ruin his day.

A cold breakfast of dried meat and fruit was soon served, and although Arthur scrunched his nose up at it, Merlin and Balinor downed it without a second thought.

"Merlin? Have you fed and watered the horses yet?" asked Arthur.

"Ahhhhh..." was Merlin's reply.

"I'll take that as a no." Arthur rolled his eyes and then narrowed them when he saw Merlin was still just sitting there. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and do it!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin sighed and lowered his voice before saying, "Dollophead."

As soon as the horses were packed up, they mounted, (Balinor riding behind Merlin) and headed towards Camelot.

As they got closer they could hear the muffle screams of the people and soon the huge shadow of the Dragon came into sight. Arthur urged his horse into a gallop heading straight towards the castle gates. Guards standing on watch, saw the two galloping horses and ran to inform the King of his sons arrival.

As they rode through Camelot, the sense of panic was contagious. People milling around everywhere, putting out fires or helping someone who had been injured. Some of the men looked like they had not seen a bed in a few days and had black shadows hanging around their eyes, however when they saw the prince and the stranger that he had returned with, their eyes lit up with hope.

Arthur, Merlin and Balinor arrived in the courtyard and quickly ran into the doors only to run into Gaius went as white as a sheet when he saw Balinor.

"Balinor? Is that you?" Gaius asked in amazement.

"Hello my old friend." Balinor smiled down at him as the two men embraced eachother for a few brief moments. Arthur looked confused for a moment, wondering why the two men embraced each other like they had been old friends, but all thoughts had soon vanished as he soon remembered his father waiting upstairs.

"Umm...sorry, I'm going to have to break up the reunion but we've got to keep moving." Arthur said rather impatiently as the three other men nodded and followed him up the stairs.

As Balinor walked into the council chambers where Uther and his lords were waiting, he felt a sense of belonging overcome him, even though it contained the man who had seeked to murder him.

Arthur entered first, then Gaius, then Balinor with his son right next to him.

Balinor wanted to yell and scream at Uther the second he walked in the room. _He is the King of Camelot. Shouldn't he be out there with the Knights fighting the dragon, not just cowering in his little sheltered room?_

Uther looked into the eyes of a Dragonlord for the first time in 20 years. He had mixed feelings about the man standing before him. Part of him wanted to grab Balinor's neck and yell at him for causing such havoc in the kingdom, yet another part wanted to thank the person above that all was not lost.

Of course, Uther wasn't about to thank the man that he has hated since the time of the Great Purge, in front of all his officials. No, he still had resentment for this man. So he decided to just nod his head in acknowledgment at Balinor.

Balinor nodded back.

"So," Uther started, "Now that you are here, are you confident that you will be able to rid us of this monster?"

Balinor bit his lip to keep himself from lashing out a retort when Uther referred to Kigharrah as a 'monster'.

"Yes, I am." Balinor's voice was gruff and had no welcoming tone in it.

Uther nodded. "Yes, well, you are able to restock supplies here and then be off when you are ready." were the King's last words before he left the room. But Balinor stopped him with his words. "Just so you know Uther, I came because I owe some people that live here a debt that must be repaid. Not because of anything else. If they were not here, I would have let Kilgharrah destroy the whole city." Uther started to turn towards the group of people again, then decided against it and continued walking down into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the King left the room, Arthur called upon the knights.

"I am going to need five men to accompany me, Merlin and Balinor to the place where we will face the Dragon." there was a tense pause in the room. But then the first knight, Sir Leon, stepped up to Arthur. Arthur made an appreciative nod at the knight. Following suit, four more knights stepped up to the young Prince. Arthur looked around the room and nodded as he left to the armory with the knights right behind him.

The knights were ready, the horses saddled and swords sharpened. Although Balinor had implored to Arthur that they would need no such weapons, Arthur had bluntly replied that he preffered to be safe rather than sorry.

In less than fifteen minutes they were riding out of the gates and heading into the forest. Arriving at the cleared spot, Merlin made his way over to the father who had just dismounted.

"How are you going to defeat Kilgharrah?" Merlin asked.

Balinor smiled down at his son. "The Dragonlord's and Dragon's share an ancient language and only when you face the dragon do you know what to say." he replied.

"Oh. So when do I get to learn it?" Merlin asked eagerly.

Balinor's face darkened for a second. "Ummm, the gift is passed down when the original Dragonlord is dead."

Merlin's smile faltered. "What?" Merlin stood there staring at his father. "Well in that case, I never want to become a Dragonlord."

Balinor smiled. "Maybe not for a couple more years."

They could hear the flapping of heavy wings in the air and they got louder as Kilgharrah came closer. Balinor was standing outside of the circle the knights had created, with Merlin next to him. Arthur was counting down as the Dragon came closer, and on the number one, just as the Dragon was about to touch the grass, the knights broke apart and circled Kilgharrah. The Dragon quickly turned on the knights and took one huge breath and flames flew out of his mouth, leaving the knights with no chance.

"NO!" Merlin screamed just as Balinor stepped up to Kilgharrah.

"Dracan! Nán dyd áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' ster ábære gárres! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes." he yelled. The dragon immediately quietened down and lowered his head to Balinor. Merlin and Arthur stood away from the Dragonlord watching in awe as Balinor talked to the dragon like an old friend.

"It has been many years, Balinor. But I do think you understand my reasoning for attacking Camelot? Do you not?" the Dragon questioned.

"I do understand," said Balinor, "but it is not right for you to kill innocent people who have done you no harm. Uther is the one who has wronged you, not the people." The dragon remained silent for a couple of moments, reflecting on what his master had said. "Balinor, you know what Uther did to me, as he did to you. Would you not kill him had you the chance?"

Balinor paused before answering, "Yes, I would. But only Uther, not the people of Camelot, as you are doing."

Kilgharrah looked questioningly at Balinor. "Are you going to kill me?" Arthur glanced at Balinor, with hopeful eyes. Balinor looked back at Merlin as if asking his opinion. Merlin gave the slightest hint of a shake of his head. Balinor turned back to Kilgharrah.

"No, I am not. I will not kill one of my kin."

Arthur looked at Balinor in disbelief. "But I want you to leave Camelot and never attack again." Balinor said firmly.

Kilgharrah bowed his head. "Balinor! You of all should understand the resons behind my attack. Why are you stopping me?"

Balinor kept eye contact with Kilgharrah, never breaking the connection with the constant glow of gold magic in the Dragon's eyes. "I command you." he said bluntly.

"Very well," said the dragon, "I will not attack again. Goodbye, Balinor and I hope our paths meet again."

"I'm sure they will."

And with that Kilgharrah lifted his huge wings and flew out of view in a matter of seconds.

For a while the three men just stood there, not knowing what to say. Arthur was the first to break the silence with a sound of awe. "Wow." However his tone soon changed. "Wait. Why didn't you kill him? He has half-destroyed Camelot, killed hundreds of people. How can you jut let him go?" Arthur shouted, very confused.

Balinor stared at Arthur. "Arthur, if you had a choice between killing your father, for example, or letting him live, what would you choose?"

Arthur stared at Balinor's grey eyes.

Balinor continued. "Kilgharrah and me are kin, family. I would not kill my own family, and neither would you." and with that Balinor walked over towards his horse, not looking back at the young prince. "Quick. We must get to Camelot, as quickly as possible. We have to let people know they are safe." and the three man mounted their horses and galloped off to the gates of Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived at the gates of Camelot, there was a group of people surrounding the gates and clapping and yelling for the three men. Two figures pushed their way through the crowd and a young girl with dark skin and curly, black hair pushed away the last person in front of her and ran into Arthur's arms. Arthur embraced her back as the girl whispered some words into his ear. As Balinor watched them, he realized that the girl had no fancy dress, just a simple lavender attire with a once white apron tied round her waist. The dress of a servant of Camelot. He also noticed that they looked at eachother with the same look that he once gave Hunith. Balinor smiled sadly. _Not to worry, _he told himself, _I'll see her soon._

The other figure made his way out from the crowd and embraced Merlin in his arms. "My boy!" Gaius cried. Merlin smiled as his hugged the old man back before Gaius reached over to Balinor embracing him as well.

They met Uther in the castle entrance as the King made his way over to his son and held him, as if he never wanted to let go. Eventually he did, and he smiled at Arthur. Then he turned to Balinor, the smile fading a bit, but still hopeful, "So...it worked then?"

Balinor nodded. "He will not attack again."

Uther walked toward Balinor and shook his hand. "Thank you Balinor, I know you did not have to come, but you saved the kingdom and I am in your debt. What do you want as a reward?" the King said with less resentment in his voice than last time he had spoken to Balinor. The Dragonlord stared at Uther. "All I have ever wanted was to be free Uther. To go out and not have to look behind my back all the time. To not live in fear of my life, everyday." Uther looked stunned but regained his composure. "Are you sure that is all you want? You saved a whole city!"

"Uther. When you've had a mad man running after you, trying to catch you and execute you, freedom is all you want."

Uther bowed his head to the man. "I'm sorry Balinor. I'm sorry for what I have put you through and you can live your life without the fear of execution constantly on your mind. And once more you can call Camelot your home again, if you would like."

Balinor couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I'm free, _he thought to himself. "Thankyou Uther, and thank you for your offer but I already have place to stay." Balinor turned and smiled at Merlin.

That night, Merlin and Balinor planned to leave the next day to return to Ealdore. But first there was the problem of convincing the prat to let the warlock off his duties for a couple of weeks.

As Merlin approached Arthur's chambers, he could hear two voices coming from the room. He recognized one of them as Gwen's and so decided to wait outside the door until she had left. Soon the talking stopped and there was nothing but silence from the room. Merlin looked quizzically at the door. After realizing what they must be doing, he tried to ignore the soundless room, as thinking of what Arthur and Gwen had together, brought back painful memoriesof his lost love.

Gwen soon walked out of the room, flashed Merlin a huge smile and walked off to the other end of the castle. Merlin entered the room cautiously. "Arthur?"

The other man spun around. "Yes?" Merlin realized that Arthur looked a lot more cheerful than usual.

Merlin decided that was a good thing, considering what he was going to ask Arthur. "Um, I was wondering if I could maybe be relieved of my duties for a couple of weeks?"

"Why? Are you too tired?" Arthur said in a mocking voice.

"No!" Merlin said too quickly, then recoiled his voice. "I want to go and visit my mother, for a while."

Arthur looked up at the mention of Merlin's mother. "Oh, Hunith?" He had a soft spot in his heart for Merlin's mother as he had never known his own.

"Yeah."

"Yes. Of course you should go."

"Thankyou Arthur." and Merlin left the room.

The next morning, Merlin and Balinor packed their bags and saddled their horses. They were just about to leave when Arthur, Gwen and Gaius walked out from the entrance of the castle to say goodbye.

"Well, Merlin." Arthur breathed, " Have a good time and travel safely."

Merlin paused before he answered, "Gwen talked you into this didn't she?" Merlin said, with a smile on his face.

Arthur looked up at him. "No!" he said quickly.

"Oh, so you just decided to say goodbye to me, on your own accord?" Merlin said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I..." Arthur started but then stopped quickly, "I was just coming with Gwen to make sure she was OK." Arthur said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really, so Gwen can't manage to walk down to the courtyard and say goodbye to me by herself?"

Arthur stared at Merlin with no hint of a smile on his face. "Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"Shut Up."

"Yes sire"

There was silence for a while, then they turned towards Gwen to see her trying to muffle laughter with her hand.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked, as if offended.

"Oh, it's you two." she said. Merlin and Arthur looked at eachother.

Gwen continued. " You act as if you hate eachother, when really you are best friends deep down. But of course you will never admit it."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "No. I hate him. He's an idiot."

"And your a clot pole." Merlin said, barely audible.

"What was that?" Arthur said threateningly.

"Nothing."

Gwen laughed again.

"Bye, Merlin." Gwen said sweetly, quickly taking a step toward him and giving him a quick hug.

"Bye Gwen" Merlin smiled at his long time friend.

Merlin stepped over toward Gaius, and gave his mentor and uncle a big bear hug.

"Travel safe Merlin."

"I will. Thankyou Gaius."

"What for?" Gaius asked confused.

Merlin looked down at his uncles face, and lowering his voice so Arthur and Gwen couldn't hear, "For saving my father and making sure I meet him."

Gaius smiled. "You welcome, now you'd better be off."

After Gaius said goodbye to Balinor, father and son were on the road at last, heading out the castle gates, every second getting closer to Ealdore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the late update. After being banned from the Internet for the whole holidays, I will be uploading much more often :)**

They had travelled for about four hours on horseback with one stop halfway. They now stopped for a second time, and set up for the night. While Balinor went to collect firewood, Merlin unpacked their bags and started preparing the food for the pot. Merlin's mind was racing. Ever since they had left the gates of Camelot, he had been trying to find a way to tell his father that he has magic, (it was only proper to let him know.) Of course Balinor might already suspect that he does, because he himself is a magical person and the gifts are passed from father to son, but Merlin wanted to tell his father directly, that he was destined to help Arthur in creating the land of Albion in future. A time where magic is accepted and practiced on free will. But first he was eager to have more questions answered.

Balinor returned with the firewood and promptly started the fire.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"How did the Dragonlords begin?" Merlin decided to lean towards to subject of magic, not tell the man straight out. Therefore he started with the question of his ancestors.

Balinor paused before answering. "Well, about 500 years ago, there was a war between the Dragons and the human race. Dragons were high in number and the war raged for many years although, there was one man, an ancient sorcerer, who had learned to communicate with the manificent beasts. He asked them to make peace with the humans and end the vicious raging war. Of course the Dragons refused at first, but the sorcerer offered them a compromise. He would bring a select few of his closest allies to them. The Dragons could then give them the power to understand their ancient language and therefore understand what they wanted and needed in order to cooperate in the same world. So from then on, the Dragonlords were created and they frequently talked to the Dragons, to keep the peace." Balinor smiled. " And since then, the gift has been passed down for multiple generations."

Merlin smiled. _And I'm a part of that. Well, one day I will be.. _He thought to himself. He didn't want that day to come too soon. "What kind of life did you have in Camelot before the Great Purge?"

Balinor liked all these questions from his son. Getting to know Merlin was beyond a blessing. Learning that he actually had a son, that he had a piece of Hunith with him, was beyond Balinor's imagination. But this was where all his love for Hunith had gone. Sitting right on front of him was their little miracle.

"Well, let me think. It's was almost 20 years ago, so forgive me for my bad memory. My everyday life didn't include the Dragons so much. The treaty had been put into practise for many years so the Dragons generally stayed clear of Camelot and we had no quarrel with them." Balinor's face darkened. "But then of course Ygraine died from the Law of the Old Religion and Uther declared war against magic."

Merlin looked up quickly at Balinor. "Wait. How do you know the true circumstances of Arthur's birth?"

Balinor looked down."I was Uther's closest advisor and friend."

Merlin's eyes opened wide in shock. "WHAT? How?"

"Uther didn't become close to many other Dragonlords, but there was something about me that he trusted, I still do not know what it is but he trusted me from then on. And who was I to deny the King's trust? Trust could get you a lot of places." Balinor paused. "Maybe it was because once he decided that he was going to use magic to help Ygraine conceive a child, he told me first."

Merlin was still in shock from the original news. "Wow. After seeing how he treated you in the council chambers, you would have no idea that you were once on good terms with eachother."

"Well, once his beloved wife died, he decided that everything to do with magic, the old religion or anything supernatural was evil and it had to be destroyed. Even if his friends were among them." He paused and Merlin looked up, eager for more news. His father continued.

"Course he still hasn't succeeded yet, has he son? Even after 20 years." Balinor smirked, looking expectantly up at his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Merlin had recovered from the initial shock that his father already knew, he told his father about the Druids writings about him and what Kilgharrah has said about his destiny. Balinor was beaming by the end of Merlin's little speech. "Well I have every faith in you son. You will fulfill this destiny that has been mapped out for you."

"Thanks." Merlin replies, "Nice to have the support of my father."

Balinor smiled and chucked another stick into the fire. They hadn't realized how much they had been talking, it was dark now. "Well son, I think it's time to get some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow and a happy one." Balinor smiled fondly and moved away from the fire, "Goodnight Son."

Merlin grinned so widely that he almost looked like an idiot. "Goodnight Dad."And settled down to bed.

In the morning, after a short breakfast, Merlin and Balinor were on the dirt track again heading into Cenred's Kingdom which contained their final destination. Ealdore. Although they had gone to bed quite early Merlin was unable to sleep for the excitement of that today was going to bring and therefore was falling asleep on his horse.

"Merlin?" Balinor asked his son. No reply. "Merlin?" Balinor turned around and saw Merlin lolling around on his horse before hitting the ground, asleep.

Balinor laughed and jumped down from his horse to help his son. Merlin awoke when Balinor helped him sit up from the ground. "Thanks," said Merlin, smiling, "I should learn to stop doing that. Arthur chucks a hissy fit every time." Balinor chuckled and got up from the ground pulling Merlin up with him.

"OK, so how far from Ealdore do you think we are. " Merlin looked over the edge of the cliff, "Wow, I must have been asleep for a while, Ealdores just at the bottom of this cliff and along a little."

Balinor glowed with excitement. "Well there's no use hanging around here. Let's go!" and he jumped back on his horse and headed downwards and Merlin quickly followed.

Once they were down at the bottom of the cliff, there was a dirt track all the way to the village, which they could see clearly now. As Merlin stopped his horse outside his old house, he was literally shaking with excitement. He told his father to wait outside while he went and got his mother. Balinor stood there patiently, fighting the urge to race into the house. Nothing much had changed in the village, farming, cleaning, collecting water, just the normal.

Soon Balinor heard a scream of joy from Hunith. He realized that she must have just seen Merlin. Hearing her voice as she asked Merlin how he'd been and why did he come to Ealdore, warmed Balinor's heart. He was overjoyed that she was actually only metres away from him right now. Before Balinor had stopped thinking about what was going on inside, Merlin was pulling Hunith outside, with her asking what was going on, and had stopped in front of Balinor.

Hunith took one look at Balinor and her smile disappeared and her face turned to utter disbelief and wonder.

"B-B-Balinor?" she said between her sobs. She already had tears flowing down her cheeks as she placed her hand on his cheek.

_God, its sounds good hearing her say my name. _Balinor thought, "Yes, it's me Sweetheart."

And before either of the men could stop her, Hunith went weak at the knees, and dropped to the floor, her head in her hands, sobbing from the shock and amazement of having her husband back. Balinor sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap and held her, and she hugged him back even more firmly while he placed little kisses on her head and shoulders. And they stayed like that for well over 10 minutes, their son smiling at his mum and dad the whole time before they pulled him down with them and hugged him too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After many kisses and hugs and more kisses, the family made their way into their little cottage. Merlin saw that his mother didn't want to let go of his dad, so he took it upon himself to prepare them all some food and drink.

After Hunith has asked all the questions humanely possible to Balinor, the latter turned towards his son and asked him a question that had been on his mind, since he saw the dark skinned girl run up to Arthur.

"So, Merlin, I see that the Prince is quite smitten with a certain servant?" Merlin looked up to his father, startled.

"Umm, Ahhhhh...mmm, you saw that, did you?" Balinor smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Well if you must know, yes they are together, although they know nothing can ever happen between them."

"Who's the servant Merlin? Do I know her?" asks Hunith.

"Um, maybe?" Merlin said hesitantly, knowing that as soon has she found out he would be road kill for not telling her sooner.

"What's her name?"

"Guinevere." said Merlin very quietly.

"ARTHUR AND GUINEVERE ARE TOGETHER?! AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME SOONER?!" Hunith jumped out of Balinor's lap and ran over to her son, grabbing his neckerchief. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Because Uther, would kill Gwen, if he found out."

"Oh, right." Hunith said and let go of Merlin's clothing. "Well," Hunith said, brightening up almost at once, "You must tell them that I am very happy for them and to not give up hope. Love is stronger than anything." Hunith said smiling back at Balinor.

"Uh, speaking of which," said Balinor, "Are we going to meet any young lady soon, Merlin?"

Merlin's face clouded and his knees started shaking and he found himself falling towards the ground backwards, before strong hands caught him.

"Merlin?! Are you Okay baby?" Hunith's worried voice was very dim against the mindless chatter in Merlin's head at the moment, as Balinor placed his son on the ground. All the memories came flooding back into Merlin's mind and he couldn't move. It hadn't been long since the accident and Merlin was still very cautious of the subject.

"Freya." was all he managed to whisper before he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his mothers arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Merlin's eyes slowly drifted back open.

"Merlin! Are you okay? What happened?" Hunith was all over him in seconds, while Balinor was holding a wet cloth to Merlin's forehead.

"What happened son? The last question I asked was if we were going to meet any young girl soon and then you went as white as a sheet and dropped to the floor."

Merlin sat up slowly. "Oh yeah. Sorry. It's still a shock."

"What happened Merlin?" Hunith asked with a concerned look on her face. "Obviously something happened to make you drop like that. It has been a while since you've been here."

"Yeah, yeah it has." Merlin stated dryly, still not fully aware of what was going on. Hunith and Balinor sat in front of Merlin waiting patiently for him to explain.

"It wasn't long ago. Only about 3 weeks. A bounty hunter turned up in Camelot. Me and Gaius were coming back from a job and we walked past the cage that held the hunters captives. This time it was a girl. Gaius told me not to get involved but I couldn't just leave her there. She would die!" by this point tears were already forming in Merlin's eyes. " That night I snuck out and released her from the cage, I hid her in the tunnels below the city, but the hunter saw us running away. He didn't catch us, but he serched and serched for weeks afterwards. During these weeks I became really close to Freya. She was beautiful and so sweet. She suited me so well. I went there everyday to give her food and keep her company for a while." Merlin had tears pouring out if his eyes now and Hunith put a hand on his knee. "One day the bounty hunter followed me in to the tunnels and we were almost caught, we managed to elude him but it was very close and I realized I had to get her out of the city."

"Meanwhile, each night the city was being attacked by a mystical creature. It killed two people each night. The only lead we had to go on was that there were human footprints leading away from the body but the wounds inflicted had to be from a huge beast. One night after proposing the idea of escape to Freya, I left to go and get supplies, she tried escaping herself. They cornered her and were about to catch her, when the midnight bells went off. She let out a scream and transformed into what she becomes at night, what she is cursed to be. A Bastet. A huge black cat with wings. She was what was killing those people at night, she can't help herself. She told me, that a long time ago she was walking along and a man attacked her. She didn't mean to hurt him but she thought he was going to kill her. After the man's mother found out that Freya killed her son. She cursed her to kill forever. Freya managed to get away from being cornered but not before Arthur mortally wounded her in the shoulder. I followed her back down into the tunnels and she explained it all to me. I swore I would help her, make her better but the wound was too deep." Merlin lowered his head while tears continued to create a river down his face. "I took her to the Lake of Avalon afterwards, it was surrounded by mountains, the exact type of place we were planning to escape to. A place with a lake and mountains. It was beautiful. She stayed in my arms for a long time, telling me how I made her feel loved and like a normal person. She told me one day she would repay me. And just like that she was gone. In my arms. I held for ages afterward, I couldn't let her go." Merlin was choking on is words now. "I-I-I put her into a boat on the lake and set her out. That was the last time I saw her."

Hunith and Balinor were silent for sometime afterward. Hunith had tears in her eyes, she was so pained by Merlin feeling pain. Balinor sat there with sorrowful eyes looking at his son. Soon they both pulled Merlin towards them, sat him in between them and let him cry while being hugged by loved ones. Nothing else mattered. He was able to tell someone about Freya, finally getting it off his chest. For once he had no chores, or the fete of Albion didn't rest on his shoulders. He was just Merlin. A heart broken young man in need of comfort with the two most loving parents on the planet.


End file.
